helloprojectfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
LOVE Machine
|typ = Singl |umělec = Morning Musume |album = 3rd -LOVE Paradise- |vydáno = 9. Září 1999 (8cm CD) 6. Říjen 1999 (LP) 14. Říjen 1999 (VHD) 2. Březen 2005 (12cm CD) |žánr = J-Pop |formát = CD Singl, LP, VHS |délka = 14:59 (originální) 19:58 (nová verze) |společnost = zetima |producent = Tsunku |Minulý = Furusato 6. Singl (1999) |Další = Koi no Dance Site 8. Singl (2000) }} LOVE Machine (LOVEマシーン; Stroj lásky) je 7.singl od skupiny Morning Musume. Vyšel 9.9.1999. Celkem se prodalo 1 646 630 kopií. Je to nejprodávanější singl Morning Musume a celého Hello! Projectu. Seznam skladeb thumb|right|220 px Původní verze #LOVE Machine #21seiki (21世紀; 21.století) #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) Nová verze #LOVE Machine #21seiki #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) #LOVE Machine (Early Unison Version) LP #LOVE Machine #LOVE Machine (Instrumental) #LOVE Machine ～analog remix～ #LOVE Machine ～analog remix～ (Instrumental) #Secret Track (シークレットトラック) VHS #LOVE Machine (MV) Účinkující členky *1.generace: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya (Poslední singl), Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2.generace: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka *3.generace (První singl): Goto Maki Informace #LOVE Machine #*'Text, Komponování:' Tsunku #*'Aranžování:' DANCE☆MAN #21seki #*'Text, Komponování:' Tsunku #*'Aranžování:' Suzuki Shunsuke #*'Aranžování smyčcových nástrojů:' Murakami Tatsuya TV vystoupení *1999.09.05 ASAYAN *1999.09.09 Utaban *1999.09.10 Music Station *1999.09.19 ASAYAN *1999.09.30 Utaban *1999.10.08 Music Station *1999.12.23 Utaban *1999.12.24 Music Station *1999.12.31 50th Kouhaku Uta Gassen *2000.08.20 Hello! Morning Episode 020 (Hello! Morning Version) *2000.09.03 Hello! Morning Episode 022 (Last Phrase Karaoke) *2000.12.31 51th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (part of a medley) *2004.02.14 PopJam Live Special in Makuhari Messe (by Matsuura Aya, Goto Maki and ZONE) *2005.12.31 56th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (as Yume Morning Musume) *2006.07.15 MUSIC FAIR 21 *2007.12.31 58th Kouhaku Uta Gassen *2011.07.25 HEY!x3 Music Champ - (part of a medley) Dream Morning Musume *2012.01.01 CDTV Premium Live - Dream Morning Musume *2012.02.24 Music Station - Dream Morning Musume *2012.08.02 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2012 *2013.07.31 FNS Uta no Natsu Matsuri 2013 *2014.01.31 Music Station (updated version) *2014.04.xx Bokura no Ongaku Koncertní vystoupení ;LOVE Machine *Hello! Project Happy New Year 2000 *Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *GREEN LIVE *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ (WOW WOW Ver.) *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ (YEAH YEAH Ver.) *Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Daiisshou Shuumaku "Yuusha-tachi, Shuugouse yo"~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ Odkazy *Diskografie: **Singl: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archivováno), Tsunku.net **LP: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archivováno) **VHS: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archivováno) *Texty: LOVE Machine, 21Seiki Kategorie:Singly Morning Musume Kategorie:Singly z roku 1999 Kategorie:Sestava 8 členek en:LOVE Machine es:LOVE Machine it:LOVE Machine Kategorie:VHS Morning Musume Kategorie:VHS z roku 1999